Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid oxide fuel cell.
Description of the Related Art
A solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) includes a plurality of fuel cells that consists of an electrolyte layer, a cathode and an interconnector electrically connecting between the anode of a fuel cell and the cathode of another fuel cell.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-135729 discloses a fuel cell that includes a support substrate, two cells formed on the support substrate, and an interconnector configured to create an electrical connection between the two cells. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-135729 discloses the interconnector that consists of a first layer configured with CaZrO3 (referred to as CZO below) and a second layer configured with LaCaCrO3 (referred to as LCC below).